


kyury | i don't remember where they said to meet

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [19]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Author: Ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "I don't remember where they said to meet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyury | i don't remember where they said to meet

"I don’t remember where they said to meet," Henry admits to Kyuhyun. "Was it by the  _nai cha_  stand or the  _Night Cha_  stand?”

"Uhhh…" Kyuhyun is too distracted by his grumbling stomach to think straight. Everything at the Taiwanese market smells so  _good_  and he doesn’t want to wait for his tardy hyungs. “Let’s go over by the fried chicken stand and wait for them there.”

Henry’s gastrointestinal system is beyond thrilled to be back in Taiwan so he readily agrees. The two maknaes wander over to the fried chicken stand and attempt to order their favorite dish. They’d practiced ordering in Chinese on enough TV shows that they succeed and soon are happily munching away on fried chicken.

Then Henry spots a bubble tea stand a few stands down, so they wander down there. They’re not _too_  far from the meeting place and tell themselves that they’ll still be able to see their hyungs when they arrive.

But then they find another snack stand and a stall selling tacky souvenirs and maybe a bingqilin place after that, and before long, they’re deep in the heart of the night market with quickly dwindling wallets and increasingly full tummies.

While licking a splotch of sweet chili sauce off of his wrist, Kyuhyun happens to check his wristwatch. “Uhh… Henli… it’s almost 11.”

Henry shrugs. “So the hyungs are late. We can go stand back by the… oh…” he realizes that the original meeting place is nowhere in sight. “Uh oh.”

"Yeah," Kyuhyun replies. "Go ask the ahjumma how to find  _Night Cha_.”

"You go ask!" Henry replies.

"You’re Chinese!" Kyuhyun shoots back.

"I’m  _Canadian_ ,” Henry corrects. “Let’s just retrace our steps and we should be able to find it, right?”

That sounds like an okay idea to Kyuhyun, so they slowly make their way backwards. Unfortunately, they’ve stopped too many times for snacks and now all of the things they’ve eaten are starting to run together. “Did we go to this restaurant or this restaurant?” Henry asks.

Kyuhyun looks from side to side. They both seem to be advertising the same specialty. For not the first time, Kyuhyun curses himself for not learning characters like Zhou Mi always suggested.

It takes them an hour and the motivational power of a few more Taiwanese specialties to find the entrance to the night market where six very worried hyungs and three very  _not happy_  managers were waiting.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Ryeowook demands. "We’ve thought you’d been  _KIDNAPPED_.”

"Siwon prayed you weren’t killed," Eunhyuk informs them.

"Calm down," Kyuhyun replies. "You guys were late and then we sort of got lost…"

"Did you bring us any food?" Sungmin asks hopefully. Unfortunately the answer is no. The managers corral everyone into the vans to head back to the hotel since the night market is closing.

"I can’t believe you went without us!" Donghae whines.

Henry promises he’ll take them the next time they’re in Taiwan (“You could always come for my birthday concert, hint hint,” he says).

"Be proud," Kyuhyun says, settling down next to Zhou Mi. "I had to use Chinese."

"Good job, Kuixian!" Zhou Mi exclaims. "But why didn’t you wait for me?" he asks with a pout.

"I was hungry?" Kyuhyun offers as an honest but mostly lame excuse. He pulls a greasy bag out of his backpack and offers it to Zhou Mi. "I saved you some fried chicken. Your favorite."

Zhou Mi decides that maybe he can forgive Kyuhyun after all.


End file.
